Traditionally, flat panel image sensors for digital radiographic (DR) applications employ a scintillator to convert incoming X-ray radiation to visible light and a flat-panel image sensor to convert the visible light into an electrical signal. The pixel of a flat-panel image sensor comprises a photo-sensor and a readout element. Examples of photo-sensors include PIN photodiodes, MIS photo-sensors, photo-transistors and photo-conductors. Such conventional DR image sensors generally use amorphous-Silicon (a-Si) for the photo-sensors and readout elements. Further, such related art DR image sensors can be used for radiographic applications, fluoroscopic applications and/or volume image reconstruction applications.